


Unintentional Strip-tease

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, I really mean minor, M/M, minor OCs - Freeform, they don't even have names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Egbert is a major dork and Karkat Vantas can barely stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Strip-tease

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff based on something that happened at school.  
> My classmates are such dorks.

Karkat had his fair share of dealing with bullshit. He could handle Kankri’s constant preaching, Gamzee’s anger outbursts, Sollux’s annoying as fuck lisp, and even Eridan whining about his (lack of) lovelife. That’s a load of bullshit for a single person to handle, and he was proud to say he’d do it anyway. that’s only his job as their group of friends’ co-leader.  
What ‘Karkat couldn’t handle was the mix of complete clumsyness and extreme sexyness that was John Egbert.  
His blue-eyed, self-proclaimed palhoncho was currently trying to take that stupid hoodie of his off, due to a sensation of heat Karkat was failing to feel. Of course, being the klutz he was, John had managed to get himself stuck in it, arms raised, and trying to free his head from that offending piece of clothing, and in the process, he’d manage to lift his shirt enough to show his glorious abs for the world to see. Now, if Karkat was being completely honest with himself, he’d admit that the sight of John’s body got him blushed because of his obvious and not-so-secret infatuation with his derpy friend But he wasn’t being honest, and hence told himself the light red hue in his cheeks was due to the heat he was previously denying.  
It’s also worth noticing that Karkat’s red eyes weren’t the only ones ogling at Egbert’s body, but they were certainly the only male pair. And that displeased him quite a lot, thank you very much.  
“Uh... Karkat...” he heard the boy’s muffled voice, snapping him out of his day-dreaming of running his long fingers along the defined muscles. “I think I’m stuck.”  
“No shit, Egderp. What makes you think so?” he answered sarcasm dripping from his voice, eyes never leaving John’s body.  
“Mind helping me here?” his friend asked, not at all put down by the Vantas’ response. He was used to it anyway.  
Karkat rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”, he mumbled, but got up to help his friend anyway. With one swift move, he yanked the blue hoodie from John’s head, freeing him at last. The taller boy adjusted his glasses, pulling his shirt down.  
“Thanks, Karkitty.” he flashed him a bright smile, buck teeth and all.  
“You derp. You should know better than do something as stupid as get stuck in your own damn hoodie.” he gave him a light punch to the head. “You were giving quite the strip-tease show, I must say. There was a full crowd of hoes staring at your body.” a slap on the shoulder. “And don’t call me that.”  
“Ouch.” he wasn’t really hurt, but teasing karkat was fun as hell. “Were you jealous that the girls were staring? Aw, that’s cute! You know you’re the only one I have eyes for, Karkitty!” he joked, but not really, hugging karkat’s waist, making him blush (and causing a few of the still-staring girls to actually giggle, for fuck’s sake.).  
“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” Karkat hissed, struggling against John’s grasp. “And let go of me, fuckass!”  
“Not gonna happen, Kitkat!” was the cheerful reply, followed by a noisy kiss in the cheek, making Karkat blush a dangerous shade of red and struggle even more. John kept on laughing, hugging his boyfriend closer to himself.  
Karkat could handle a lot of bullshit. But this ability was proved useless when near his derpy boyfriend’s shenanigans.


End file.
